


Catching Felines

by Rainy_Day_Lemonade



Series: TG Hogwarts AUs [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amused Akira, Don't copy to another site, Dun dun dun dun, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Humour, I can't write Haise without cheesy puns, M/M, Maris Stella doing her thing, Maris Stella is my hero, Misunderstandings, One-Shot, Paranoid Seido, Rated T for Safety, Ravenclaw! Akira, Ravenclaw! Haise, Rivals to Lovers, Romance, Silly, Slytherin! Hide, Slytherin! Seido, Stressed-out student Seido, kinda crack-ish?, no ghouls, or are they?, please be kind, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Day_Lemonade/pseuds/Rainy_Day_Lemonade
Summary: “Seido, that cat is not Akira Mado. Even if she was an Animagus, why would she follow you around?”“Sick enjoyment, Nagachika! Try to keep up!”Seido is convinced Akira is stalking him- a cheap intimidation tactic to throw him off his game; The NEWTS are only a few weeks away, and he’s determined to come up on top this time round.Even if she continues to TURN INTO A CAT.
Relationships: Background Hidehaise, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Takizawa Seido, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou, Nagachika Hideyoshi & Takizawa Seidou, Pre-relationship Hidehaise, Seiaki- Relationship
Series: TG Hogwarts AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Catching Felines

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this fic has taught me an important lesson: It is really hard to NOT write Hidekane.  
> As you can see, I am yet to accomplish this hahaha.  
> Anyhow, I really enjoyed writing this fic- especially Seido. He deserves happiness, guys.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

The Hogwarts library was a soft space- hushed whispers in the air, dust set like a blanket over worn leather book covers. This gentle aesthetic, however, was sharply opposed by the piercing eyes of the librarian- driving many students as far away from her desk as possible.  
“So, then Shimoguchi tried to tell me aconite and wolfsbane are incompatible in potions.” Haise muttered under his breath, cautious of the librarian’s wrath- even hidden among the bookshelves, the elderly witch was alarmingly perceptive. “But, they’re literally the same plant? We learnt that in first year, for Merlin’s sake…”  
“I dunno, man,” Hide sniggered, flicking through a herbology textbook. “Maybe he’s tryna show off?”  
“Maybe… I dunno, I just feel a bit out of place in that class sometimes…”  
Hide snapped the book shut.  
“Dude. You’re _fine.”_ He levelled the other with a stern look- a look so out of character, Haise had to stifle his laughter. “You’re a straight-O student, and Potions is your _favourite._ Shimoguchi’s just jealous, and… Oh, _hell no.”_  
“What? What’s wrong?” Haise followed Hide’s gaze, eyes falling on a secluded desk in the corner. A frazzled-looking Slytherin sat slumped against piles upon piles of books, eyes wild and… _was he twitching?_ “Is that Takizawa?”  
The blond’s groan was enough of an answer. Hesitant, as though approaching a wild animal, Hide crept over to his room-mate. _  
_“Hey buddy… Whatcha doing?”  
“Research,” Takizawa muttered, eyes glued to the page. “Did you know in Medieval England, people would celebrate holy days by throwing cats out of church windows?”  
“… Um…”  
“Could catch on again, don’t you think?”  
Hide sighed, dropping down on the chair beside him.  
“Dude, you need to _chill._ This isn’t healthy.”  
“Is everything alright?” Haise shuffled over, taking a seat beside his friend. Hide sent him an exasperated look.  
“Haise, you’re a Ravenclaw- Is Akira Mado an Animagus?”  
 _“Huh?”_ Akira Mado was his partner in Herbology; cool and professional, everything about the girl was carefully fashioned- her hair, her uniform, her performance in both practicals and theory.  
Once time, Naki hid a Fanged Frisbee in her bag- she heard him laughing, and sent it flying at his face.  
He was in the infirmary for days.   
Haise gulped. “… God, I hope not.”  
“That’s not a no!” Takizawa asserted, hand running through his wild chestnut hair. “It’s entirely possible that Mado’s an Animagus- meaning it’s entirely possible she’s stalking me _as a cat!”  
“Merlin’s beard!” _Hide groaned, paling under the librarian’s icy glare. “Seido,” he continued in a hushed whisper, “That cat is not Akira Mado. Even if she was an Animagus, why would she bother stalking you?”  
“Sick enjoyment, Nagachika! Try to keep up!”  
“She’s probably preparing for the NEWTS, like everyone else.”  
Takizawa snorted, shaking his head. Haise though he resembled a startled owl, all wide eyes and ruffled hair. “She’s trying to gain leverage on the exams. Psych me out. She realises I’m the biggest threat to her position as top of the class, so she’s sabotaging my performance!”  
“I think it’s working…” Muttered Haise. Takizawa ignored him.  
“Look, I’ll prove it! I’ll prove Mado’s an unregistered Animagus, scheming to ruin my academic record!”  
 _“She doesn’t need to.”_ Hide moaned, head dropping to the desk. _“You’re doing that yourself!”_

“He’s completely nuts,” Hide groaned the next morning, pouting at his assignment- a particularly gloomy Glumbumble; Perhaps intuitive to the blond’s mood, the bee gave a weary buzz, its fuzzy grey body bouncing sleepily off the glass. “He’s gone nuts, and he’s gonna drive _me_ nuts unless he gets over this.”  
Smiling faintly at his Bowtruckle, Haise gave a sympathetic hum.  
“Why does he think Akira’s turning into a cat, anyway? It could just be Maris Stella…”  
“Who?”  
“Maris Stella? Her Persian cat? She sometimes explores the castle while Akira’s at class…”  
The hope shining in Hide’s expression was almost comical- alas, suspicion soon sparked in his eyes.  
“What colour is it?” Haise frowned, biting his lip in thought.  
“… Grey, I think? Like, a very light grey?”  
 _“Goddammit,”_ The Ravenclaw winced as Hide’s head hit the table. “Seido says this cat’s _white.”  
_ At a loss, Haise gave him a kindly pat on the shoulder.  
“There, there… Slouching isn’t good for your _pawsture…”_  
“You take that back!”

That evening, Haise decided it was time to intervene.  
It wasn’t hard to find Takizawa- the guy seemed to live in the library, buried under a mountain of books.  
“Hey Takizawa!” The Ravenclaw smiled, taking a seat unoccupied by textbooks. He received a grunt in reply; a well-worn quill sped across parchment, relentless in its movements.  
Haise had never known Takizawa particularly well- they might have been partners in third year Muggle Studies, and of course he was Hide’s room-mate… but otherwise, their paths rarely crossed. Despite this, even Haise could tell this behaviour was uncharacteristic of the brunet- he’d seemed so cheerful and good-humoured back in Muggle Studies.  
Then again, Akira hadn’t taken that class… “I was hoping to talk to you about the, uh, _furry situation?”  
_ The quill came to a stop.  
“Am I a joke to you, Sasaki?”  
“No! Of course not!” He blanched, scratching at his chin, “I just meant… um, I just wanted to ask you some questions? To see if I can connect Akira to the… the situation?”  
Takizawa sighed; Resigned, he set down his quill.  
“I suppose it’d be easier to just start from the beginning…”

It happened in the corridor just outside the Potions classroom; Takizawa had just been excused from (read: kicked out of) the room, after spending the better part of an hour grilling his professor for advice on the latest draft of his OWL essay. He’d just wanted to know how to boost the quality from a 98 to a 100- it hardly mattered that both were O-level, now did it?  
With a huff, he reshuffled his papers, preparing to make his way towards the nearby common-room. “Maybe it was my wording regarding the Wolfsbane potion? Should I have referred to the herb as aconite instead? No, I referred to all three names…”  
His train of thought was overthrown as a small _object_ barrelled into the back of his legs.  
The papers fluttered down like rain, covering the floor like snow. Takizawa narrowly avoided joining them, fingers luckily latching onto the brick wall.  
The offending object- no, not an object, a _cat_ \- sat some metres away. It regarded the papers with cool detachment before fixing the Slytherin with an icy blue stare.  
 _Those eyes are familiar…_ whispered Takizawa’s thoughts; Takizawa himself could only watch- paralysed- as the cat departed, turning the corner with a flick of its bushy white tail.

“That was just the first time. Ever since that day in the corridor, I’ve seen that cat _everywhere._ In corridors and classroom, in the library…”  
“… I see,” Haise scratched the back of his head. “And you think it’s Akira… because of its eyes?”  
“Among other things!” The Slytherin protested. “But yes… Its eyes are this deep shade of azure…” His expression became far-off, his gestures vague, “… Blue like the thistles growing beside the Great Lake.”  
A few beats later, Haise’s eyes widened.  
“Ah… So, you like Akira.”  
“… What.”  
 _“You like Akira.”_ The Ravenclaw grinned, pleased with his deduction. “You mask your attraction with hostility, but you’re literally _seeing_ her in the most ordinary of places- such as the eyes of a cat… apparently.”  
Takizawa squirmed, shaking his head vehemently. _On the bright side, he looks more attentive than before.  
_ “I do not _like_ Mado.” He ground out. “She is the enemy!”  
“Enemies to friends to lovers.”  
“Sasaki.”  
“Slow burn.”  
“Sasaki, stop!”  
“Why are you denying it, Takizawa?” Haise sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “If it’s your feelings that are affecting your work, surely the best way to deal with them is to accept them?”  
The Slytherin scrunched up his face- as though Haise suggested he drink swamp water with dinner. “I’m just trying to help. Hide’s worried about you, too, you know.”  
“Nagachika’s only worried about how to ask you to the Yule Ball.”  
“No, he’s… Wait,” The Ravenclaw faltered, “What?”  
Seido didn’t answer- his gaze was trained on the library entrance, eyes wide and unblinking. Haise followed his gaze; feline eyes blinked lazily back at him, shining blue against snow white fur.  
Without warning, Takizawa started to laugh- a jarring, crazed sound.  
“I see… You’re in cahoots with the cat, are you?”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Nice try, you… feline sympathiser!” The Slytherin leapt from his seat, deaf to the hushing of the librarian. “Get back here, you cocky cat! We’re gonna have _words!”_  
 _That’s why Hide gave up so easily, huh?  
_ Haise groaned; he rose to his feet and left the library, following the sound of manic shouting.

“Stop… stop that… cat!”  
Halfway along the courtyard, the ground began to sway under Takizawa’s feet. The cat sat a few steps away, indifferent to his plight, smoothing the fur behind her ear.  
Haise stumbled behind him, dragging a bedraggled Hide behind him.  
“Takizawa! Wait up!”  
“Dude, don’t hex the cat!”  
Takizawa staggered towards the cat, who ceased her scratching, focusing her gaze on the approaching student.  
The Slytherin took a breath.  
“I’ve thought about this a lot, chasing you through the castle…” He sniffed. “And I’ve come to… somewhat of an epiphany.”  
Haise felt a smile creep onto his face. This was good.  
 _Entirely deranged… But good._  
“It can be hard to interpret one’s feelings sometimes... Even harder, to accept them,” Takizawa continued. “I can only assume that’s why Nagachika’s been stalling the last two years.”  
Hide choked on air; Haise turned to him, startled, but the other boy’s gaze was fixed on the ground. “So anyhow,” The brunet huffed, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his robe. “Whether or not you- cat- are Akira Mado, isn’t important. What’s important,” he muttered, “Is that I like Akira Mado. More than I could ever imagine... And I need to admit that, to myself, at the very least.”  
The cat was silent; so was Takizawa, meeting her gaze, gnawing at his bottom lip.  
Clapping, crisp in the evening air, echoed through the courtyard.  
The three spun around, trying to locate the source; Akira Mado, as though out of thin air, materialised on a nearby bench.  
The courtyard rang with Takizawa’s screams.

“What the hell, Mado?” Takizawa shrieked, eyes comically wide, “Who sits in the dark, invisible, listening to other people’s conversations?”  
Akira Mado shrugged, smoothing out her Ravenclaw robes.  
“I don’t know, Takizawa. I come here sometimes to be alone with my thoughts. The disillusionment charm is so no one will disturb me.”  
The cat mewed, bumping affectionately against her owner’s leg.  
“So… The cat wasn’t following Takizawa?” Hide frowned.  
“Maris Stella does what she likes,” the girl hummed, scratching at the cat’s cheek; Maris Stella purred, leaning into the touch. “Maybe she was, maybe she wasn’t.”  
Takizawa was paralysed, face a flaming red. Picking up her beloved pet, Akira gave him a soft smile. “If she was, I’d say she has good taste.”  
For a moment, the Slytherin didn’t respond- Haise fancied his brain was still rebooting.  
Finally, her words seemed to sink in.  
“Does… that mean…?”  
The blonde sauntered towards him, cat still bundled in her arms.  
“That means, Takizawa, that I’m offering a study date. In preparation for the NEWTS.” She grinned, and the brunet’s blush deepened. “What happens after that is up to you.”  
“That… Um, that sounds…” He swallowed, still gnawing at his lip. “…Nice.”  
“Good. Midday tomorrow, after Arithmancy.” Without waiting for an answer, the Ravenclaw made her leave. “And bring that Potions essay!” She called over her shoulder. “You misspelt the inventor’s name on page five.”

The three boys stood there a moment, frozen with shock. Haise caught Hide’s eye; quietly, he took the other’s hand, interlacing their fingers.  
Startled, the blond gaped at his friend; the Ravenclaw smiled and tightened his grip.  
Peace prevailed- but then:  
“I never showed her my…” Takizawa gasped, breaking down into a fit of laughter, “… God damn it, Mado!”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dogs may be man's best friend, but cats make brilliant partners in crime ;)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
